


Abnormal love (Zim x Myself)

by MopeyZim



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: A lotta issues, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Comfort, Depressed Zim (Invader Zim), Depression, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Frenemies Dib & Zim (Invader Zim), Gender Dysphoria, I'm just shipping myself with Zim haha, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Irkens do not have sex organs, Mental Instability, No Smut, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SCHIZOPHRENIA DOES NOT MAKE EVERYONE WHO IS DIAGNOSED WITH IT EVIL, Sad Zim (Invader Zim), Sam and Zim have issues with life, Schizophrenia, Schizophrenia Mentions, Self Harm, Self-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zim is Bad at Feelings (Invader Zim), Zim is Defective (Invader Zim), Zim is a tsundere, Zim is tiny, Zim is unstable, both need healing, but they'll be okay, self shipping, they both need help, transphobic parents, unsupportive parents, will be trigger warnings on one shots that have them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MopeyZim/pseuds/MopeyZim
Summary: Love is a very complicated thing...It can be a beautiful and seemingly magical experience... on the other hand, it can be confusing,traumatizing, and heartbreaking.however,As long as the relationship is healthy, strong, and safe, the bonds made with each other shall be nearly unbreakable.Love can be found in everyone and any couple... it can even be found in creatures that are not.... normal.. or human...This book contains a series of stories about an odd relationship.... a relationship between...An asexual, non-binary human individual who's identity is either ignored or a disgrace to their family... the human who just wants to be themselves without feeling any shame or fear...The human who just wants to be... acceptedand an alien who has been left on the planet Earth to rot away. The alien who has been denied the love he desires since the moment he was alive... the alien who's been broken and lied too... and sick of it...
Relationships: Zim (Invader Zim) & Original Character(s), Zim self insert
Kudos: 3





	Abnormal love (Zim x Myself)

_Love is a very complicated thing..._

_It can be a beautiful and seemingly magical experience... on the other hand, it can be confusing,traumatizing, and heartbreaking. It can bring joy to someone, and destroy them just as easily. It can go from true happiness to being left with a broken heart. Some people just drift apart.... some people move on... and some people are not who they seem to be... in those cases... it's important to be careful, and to speak up for yourself..._

_As long as the relationship is healthy, strong, and safe, the bonds made with each other shall be nearly unbreakable. The bonds can be between anyone, regardless of Gender, religion, skin, beliefs, and so on. It is not something to be judged or taken for granted, or to be boycotted. Love is Love, no matter what anyone who is Anti-LGBTQA+, racist, or sexist says._

_There can be love between..._

_A man and a woman..._

_Two males paired with each other.... two females paired up with each other..._

_A male/female and his/her non-binary/agender/genderfluid lover..._

_two non-binaries who are in love with each other....._

_Two asexual individuals in a relationship..._

_A light skinned individual and a dark skinned individual..._

_Or three or more people in a loving relationship together..._

_Love can be found anywhere_

_And not just romantic love exists, Platonic love and family love exists as well._

_Love can even be found in creatures that are not.... normal.. or human..._

_This book contains a series of stories about an odd relationship.... a relationship between..._

_An asexual, non-binary human individual who's identity is either ignored or a disgrace to their family... the human who just wants to be themselves without feeling any shame or fear...The human who just wants to be... accepted_

_and an alien who has been left on the planet Earth to rot away. The alien who has been denied the love he desires since the moment he was alive... the alien who's been broken and lied too... and sick of it..._

**Author's Note:**

> (Welllll there's the introduction! it's shitty I know, but I tried.
> 
> This story, I will add, is just for ME. it's a comfort and vent thing. This will be full of one shots and short stories. it's not an actual story. But you may read them if you really want too. 
> 
> Some one shot's will include trigger warnings, and if they do, I'll include them with the summary.
> 
> Zim and I are of the same age. I go by the belief that he is really sixteen. I'm... ironically sixteen myself.
> 
> I have a few prompts right now, but you are free to give me some ideas in the comments! 
> 
> thanks for taking the time to read this. Have a good day)


End file.
